


Literal Baby.

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken
Genre: CUDDLES WOOOO, Clay | Dream fluff, Cuddles, Cuddling, Don't Like Don't Read, Dream fluff, Dream gets embarrassed, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered, Flustered boi Dream, I don't know, M/M, Nick | Sapnap fluff, Sapnap Fluff, Sapnap has blackmail now lmfaoo, Snuggling, Soft Boi Dream, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome, ayyy, dreamnap, soft, uh, uwu, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: Nick (Sapnap) comes home and is expecting Clay (Dream) to be awake, but he finds his roommate curled up under the covers asleep..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Nick | Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 253





	Literal Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> ClayNick/Dreamnap this is like the only real people thing I would write really- only Dream Team members haha-   
> Lord forgive me for I have sinned once again, I'm sorry just the jokes of them cuddling got to my head, I had to make this.
> 
> plz don't hurt me,,....

Nick entered the home, holding some groceries, humming the lyrics to Heatwaves casually haha. He closed the door behind him, walking into the kitchen, placing the groceries on the counter. "CLAYY I'm home, nimrod." Nick yelled, getting no response from his roomate which was unusual. "Oh my god, this idiot better not be dead." Nick rolled his eyes, walking down the hallway to Clay's bedroom.

He knocked softly on the door, huffing, of course getting no response. 

He slowly opened the door, "Clay?" He looked around the room, seeing a lump in the green covers. "Didn't he say he was-" Nick rolled his eyes, approaching the others bed, pulling the covers down to look at the idiot knocked out. He raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Dreeaam, Dreamie, Clay blockie." Nick tapped the other, only for Clay to groan a bit, "Leave me alone..." Clay whined as the other bothered him. "Ughh, you cute idiot." Nick stopped trying to wake the other, kicking his own shoes off, and laying down on the bed with the other.

He knew exactly what Clay was going to do, Clay moving over, and then cuddling into this other male. Nick chuckled when he felt the other cuddle into his side, "Literal baby." Nick put his arm around the other male, closing his own eyes, resting as Clay cuddled into his side. The blonde continued to sleep soundly in the others arms, Nick slowly falling asleep too from the long day, he would have a lot of things to make fun of Clay on stream, only for Clay to deny it.

Nick decided one last thing, slipping his phone out, and casually taking a picture. He smiled as he had the perfect blackmail over Dream, putting his phone down once again, and closing his eyes once again. He let Clay continued to cuddle him, him himself slowly falling asleep, drifting off into a deep slumber after quite a bit. The whole time Clay cuddling into his side, hands gripping onto the others white hoodie, snuggling happily.  
About 4 hours later, Clay had started to wake up, stretching as he woke up. He didn't expect to find Nick in his bed asleep, eyes widening, "wHAt the HELL!" His face turned red, Nick slowly waking up, "SapnAP wHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" Clay grabbed a pillow, wacking Nick over and over with his pillow. "AHHH! WHAT THE HELL- YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CUDDLED INTO ME!" Nick yelled and shielded himself from the others hits, Clay soon putting the pllow down, 

"You're suCH aN IDIOT!" Clay was flustered, stretching, and walking away from his bed to go to the bathroom. He was a flustered mess at the moment, yelling at Nick that it wasn't funny when he heard Nick laughing at him. "I should show this image to George.." Clay heard Nick say, eyes widening, busting out the bathroom, "YOU'RE NOT SHOWING GEORGE ANYTHING!" Clay then went on Nick, Nick screaming as the taller male came at him, luckily the room was soundproof.. 

-The End-


End file.
